Balance of the Flash
by Miho-hime
Summary: Someone searching for so long...how will this meeting affect their lives? The only way to know for sure is not to live in the past or present, but the future. Unlock the secrets of a child with wisdom beyond her years. OCxOC OCx?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I, **miho-hime**, DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE 'TALES' SERIES. I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS.

Only my characters are mine, you may use them if you ask permission first.

**Overview on my main OC (her bio can also be found on my deviant art pic of her):**

**Name:** Lyra Jolene Balfour (Lyra Jolene Nadina Juliet Connelly-Balfour)  
**Alias:** Lyra the Flash; Flash Master; Lyra the Hurricane Gale; Lyra the Blood Fist  
**Rank:** God-General  
**Age:** 17 (at the start- ages as timeline proceeds)  
**Date of Birth:** Luna Day, Shadow-Decan 21, ND2000  
**Hair:** Light Brown/ Dirty Blonde-ish  
**Eyes:** Red/ Commonly mistaken from far away as Brown  
**Height: **5' 04" (approximately)  
**Weight:** 126 lbs  
**Build:** Athletic- Broad Shouldered- Toned- Muscular  
**Body Type:** 34B-26-30  
**Arte Element:** Lightning/ Wind  
**Weapon (s):** Extendable Claws (with gloves), Fans/ Sutras for normal use, occasionally her mother's sword (mostly as she stands with the Coralian Imperial Guard)  
**Other:** is a master of Sanken, or Blood Fist- a style of fighting that involved maiming the opponent and ripping them to shreds; Is a master of Flash-Step and has remarkable speed and agility; prefers to let her fists talk for her  
**Family:** Sarah Connelly (mother-deceased); Jade Balfour-Curtiss (father); William "Liam" Balfour (Twin brother); Winnifred Beckinsale (Cousin-deceased)  
Medical Info: Suffers from Bipolar Disorder; Suffers from A-plastic Anemia (hides the fact that the illness ravages her body until the point where she coughs up blood and is in need of hospitalization)  
**Arcane/Mystic Artes (Most Used):** Indignation, Mystic Cage, Revitalize, Resurrection, Meteor Storm, Absolute, Freeze Lancer, Bloody Lance, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Dance of the Dead, Dance of Blades, Dance of Wolves, Wind Scythe (Only is she has her giant fan with her)  
**Interests/Hobbies:** FonTech, Blades, Weaponry, Botany; Has a running Florist's shop called 'Havre de Fleur' (Floral Haven) which is taken care of by her friend, Princess Anastacia of Veluna during her time away.  
**Name Meaning:** Glorious Light

**xXx**

**Chapter 1: Allegiances**

**xXx**

I sighed as I tugged on my restraints. Normally, ripping the ropes to shreds would be commonplace; however, when face to face with an angry Asch, one tends to NOT wish to anger him further.

"…Asch…why…" I started, frowning at him.

"Because you are neglecting your orders." His statement was simple, and I smirked as he glared at me.

"Hey, you should know by now: I have a problem with authority figures. I'm not one of you because I want to be..." I tore my gaze from his as I spoke, instead training it below. I watched somewhat interestedly as three figures made their way past Arietta's griffins and ligers. The female of the group, the breeze blowing at her long brown hair, raised her staff and began chanting. The soldiers that hadn't been killed had fallen asleep.

I watched Asch as he glared down to his replica, waiting for his moment. The taller man, the Malkuth soldier, and the woman had their heads turned to their red-headed companion,

"Let's take back the Tartarus. Tear, if you'd assist me." The Malkuth soldier ordered.

"Right." The woman, Tear, responded. The man and Tear turned and began to head though the door. Tear turned back as her other companion asked,

"Hey, what should I do?"

Tear looked back at him over her shoulder, "You stand watch here."

"Hmph...more like 'stay out of the way'." The boy turned and knelt beside the sleeping Oracle Knight, "How come that attack made him fall asleep, anyway?"

"Tear's Fonic hymns use the Seventh Fonon!" …the Cheagle with them was…talking?

"Here we go again. What the heck is a 'Seventh Fonon'?" I didn't bother to listen to the rest of their conversation, as the grinding of Asch's teeth was significantly annoying me.

"Must you do that?" I looked at him with a slight glare.

"Hmph."

"Ugh…you're impossible, you know that?" I asked him, turning back to the boy who had just begun shaking the small Cheagle. The Cheagle at that point released a small fire ball upon the sleeping Oracle Knight.

The boy looked scared for a moment, as the Knight stirred. He dropped the Cheagle, "Damn. That scared the hell outta me… Go back to sleep!" he kicked the Knight, who promptly rose and attacked him.

Still, the boy looked scared as he fought our soldier… he had his eyes closed and his blade pointed out in a weak attempt at self-defense. He cried out as the Knight's limp body sagged to the hilt of his blade…

"…I stabbed him…I killed him…" the boy looked at his hands and then at his companions, who had just come through the door.

Asch put his arm around my waist and stated, "If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" and with that, he cast a Fonic Arte, which hit Tear and the boy, and jumped.

"…you bastard…" I muttered under my breath at him, rolling my eyes.

"And you're as hard to kill as they say, Necromancer." It was then that I got a good look at the Malkuth soldier…Colonel Jade Curtiss. I gasped slightly in surprise, _'mother was right…the resemblance is uncanny…'_ I thought as Asch threw me aside. I managed to sway on my feet before standing as straight as one can when tied up.

Jade just grunted as he looked upon the scene.

"Captain, what shall we do with them?" asked another Oracle Soldier, kneeling over the unconscious forms of Tear and the boy.

"Kill them." Asch stated simply, although he avoided eye contact with me.

Legretta, also landing in with the newest platoon of Oracle Knights, inquired, "Asch, have you forgotten your orders? Or have you just decided to ignore them?"

Asch rolled his eyes at the older god-general, but decided to keep calm, "Fine. Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere. Take Lyra as well." Oh how I wanted to punch that pretty face of his…

**xXx**

I glared as the guard who led me to their detainment cabin began to leave, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked gruffly, tugging at the ropes binding my wrists together.

"Miss…" the soldier began, only to be cut off.

"That's Lieutenant General to you, asshole. Untie me, or I swear to Lorelei that if you don't, you won't ever be able to have children…" I watched as he cowered towards me, hands shaking as he untied the ropes and backed away quickly.

He left to go back to the others.

"My, my, what a mouth we have on us." Jade, finally speaking up as the door was quickly shut, turned to look at me.

I nodded to him, "My apologies, Colonel Curtiss." I watched as he sat down at the table in the room. My eyes darted over to Tear and the boy- the one who resembled Asch so… _'That must be why he was so angry…that boy, he's the replica Luke!'_

"Those ropes must have been tight." I turned my attention back to him, raising my eyebrow questioningly, "You keep rubbing your wrists."

"Yes, I suppose they were. I suppose I could have broken out of them, myself." I sat across from the man, cracking my knuckles.

"You seem to know me, though I doubt that you are from Malkuth…are you Kimlascan?" I smiled slightly as he inquired.

"No, Colonel Curtiss. I hail from Veluna, as does my twin brother." I continued my survey as his eyes widened slightly and hastily returned to normal.

"I see…well isn't that interesting. Now, how may I ask, that someone from all the way across the sea knows me, naught as the Necromancer, but simply as Colonel Jade Curtiss?"

I laughed slightly, "My mother spoke very highly of you. She claimed you were 'old friends'."

"Oh? And who might your mother be?" He was intrigued now. I could tell. Perhaps it was because of our relationship? I know not.

"My mother is dead, sir. Sarah Connelly." I sighed sadly as I watched his eyes widen a second time.

A groan came from one of the beds, as Tear began to stir. I stood and made my way over to her bedside, "Are you alright? Any injuries?"

Her gaze brought itself to me, "You're… God-General…Colonel!" Her gaze left and met Jade's, although she seemed slightly anxious to be in such close proximity to me…

"If it's any consolation, I was thrown in here as well…" I deadpanned, crossing my arms across my chest.

"…" Tear looked back to me and asked skeptically, "…why would the God-Generals throw one of their own in with their prisoners?"

"Yes, I've been wondering that as well." Jade rose and strode over to the window.

"I have a problem with authority figures…I didn't agree with the orders given to me…I do this all the time, but this is a first for me…"

"And they allow you to remain a God-General?" Tear questioned, raising her only visible eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be a God-General in the first place…but that's a story for another time. Right now, we should focus on waking Luke up and getting out of here."

Of course the both of them agreed.

Tear nodded and went to kneel beside Luke's bed. She called to the boy who was now moaning slightly, "Luke!"

He remained sleeping, "Luke!" she called again, "Thank goodness! You were moaning in your sleep."

Luke looked around blearily, "…Where am I?" his eyes rested on me, "And who are you?!"

"Ah, here we start…as I have not yet been formally introduced, I am God-General, Lyra the Flash. I prefer to go by Lyra Balfour, however. Just call me Lyra." I felt Jade's curious gaze on my back as I walked forward.

My place behind Tear drew to be in front of the young woman. I kindly drew my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"To answer your other question, we're in a cabin, onboard the Tartarus." Jade relayed, turning his back from the bars on the cell.

"That's right…monsters attacked! And then…" Luke paused for a second, and then proceeded to grab his head. I watched as he started shaking, pulling at his hair.

"Alright," I turned to look at Jade, "We need to get out of here and rescue Ion."

Tear spoke softly, "It looked like they took Ion away…"

"From what we overheard the Oracle Knights saying, it sounds like they'll be returning to the Tartarus. Is this true?" Jade nodded over to me.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it…they had me tied up beforewe even left for our so called 'mission'…the bastards…" I found myself grinding my molars together, and forced myself to stop.

"In any case, we'll ambush them and rescue him then." Jade finished, looking to all of us.

"W-wait! If you do that, then there'll be more fighting!" Luke stammered, sounding worried.

"Yes. What about it?" Tear seemed subconsciously cold.

Luke stood his full height and brought himself to stand in front of the brunette girl, "We might end up killing people again!"

"…That can't be helped." Tear replied, closing her eyes, "They'll kill us if we don't kill them first."

"W-what are you saying?! We're talking about human lives!"

"Yes. Human life is a valuable thing." Jade added, monotonously, to which I nodded. He continued, "But if we sit here and do nothing, a war will start and more people will die."

"It's heartless, I know. However, the results in doing absolutely nothing, will merely lead to more death- that will be held over our shoulders. The results in…killing…a select few will give thousands the chance to live." I placed my hand on his shoulder, but Luke just shrugged it off. I pouted, slightly.

"Right now, this is our battlefield. There's no good or evil here, just life or death." Tear stared crossly at Luke, to which he responded with a barely audible gasp, "There's danger even in normal life. One could be attacked by monsters or bandits…those who lack strength do things like hire mercenaries, band together and travel by coach. Those with the strength to fight do, sometimes even children. They do what they must in order to survive."

"Humans are sinful creatures…" I added lightly, going along with the tense atmosphere.

"That's got nothing to do with me! I didn't know anything about that, and I didn't come here because I wanted to!" Luke's ignorance was beginning to annoy me greatly.

"Astonishing." Jade retorted sardonically, "What kind of environment must one grow up in to be this ignorant of the situation…?"

I merely stole a glance at the man and let out a subtle sigh.

Tear informed the Colonel, "Ever since the Malkuth attempt to kidnap him, he's been forbidden to leave his manor for his own safety."

"I see… Then I suppose it's natural for him not to know anything about the world…" Jade's tone was rather flat. I began to wonder if the man was always this way.

"I can't help it! I don't have memories of my childhood! I don't know anything!" Luke was beginning to let his anger get the better of him.

Tear turned to face Luke, "It's my responsibility that all of this happened, so I promise I'm going to get you back home." She backed herself up with a nod.

"…" Luke seemed to calm a bit at her words, since his facial features softened as he turned to her and gasped slightly.

"In return, don't get in our way. If you're not willing to fight, you'll only be a burden."

"…I didn't say I wouldn't fight! I just don't want to kill anyone."

"It's the same thing! Right now, fighting means fighting the human beings who took the Tartarus. If you don't want to kill the enemy, then stay hidden behind us."

"…I'm just saying, let's not fight anymore than we have to. I don't want to die either."

"It's not like I…! It's not like I'm killing people because I want to." Tear ended the discussion, while Jade began to speak.

"So, you're going to fight? I'll be counting on you as part of our force."

"I said I will." Luke sounded slightly serious, as he made his decision final.

"Good." Jade replied, turning around and walking to the other side of the room and up to the bars of energy keeping us locked up.

"Hm…" I watched as Jade blew the bars apart with a small burst of Fonic energy, and then made his way swiftly to the intercom of the Tartarus.

He spoke with great authority, "By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan 'Corpse Hunt'."

I stood my ground as the land ship shook violently and the lights flickered on and off. The emergency shut-down was in affect.

I paced myself forward to stand next to both Luke and Jade. Tear was slightly off to the side.

"It's an emergency shutdown system I set up in advance. It should take some time to recover."

"…wow." Was all that Luke could say.

"Where should we head from here?" Tear asked, surveying the area.

"Go to the port hatch. During an Emergency Shutdown, that's the only one that will open. The Oracle Knights holding Ion should try to enter from there as well."

"But they took our weapons." Luke stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm not exactly sure if they even bothered bringing mine after they tied me up…either way, I don't exactly need them." I pouted, cracking my neck to the side slightly and giving out a small grunt.

"They're probably still nearby. Let's look for them." Tear suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

The three of them turned to exit the cell, as I began, "Look. I'll help you find your weapons, get out of here and get Ion back, but after that, I have to leave. I need to get to a rendezvous point soon, or else I'll have a major problem on my hands."

"Oh? A rendezvous with whom? The other God-Generals?" Jade asked curiously, adjusting his eyeglasses.

"Oh yes, I'm going to a rendezvous with the morons who decided to tie me up and throw me in a holding cell with their prisoners…no I'm meeting my brother and another member of the Velunian Imperial Guard for classified information that I cannot disclose to any of you."

"Interesting… Hurry up, Let's go." Jade turned on the spot and stepped through the door, with Tear following directly behind him.

Luke staggered behind and dropped to stay in sync with my strides, "Velunian Imperial Guard? What's that?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds, "Personal guards, hand-picked by the Princess Veluna. There are three of the Elite Imperial Guards, including myself, my brother and my best friend. According to chain of command, I myself am Lieutenant General in command of the entirety of the Imperial Guard, followed by my brother and friend who are both Brigadier General rank."

"Personal guard to the Princess? Then why are you here?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"…Do the words 'tied up' mean anything other than 'kinky' to you?" I pushed forward to walk next to Tear, who nodded at my arrival. I nodded back.

The four of us were in a pregnant hush as we came upon the elevator. Tear pressed the button and waited…no response from the elevator led Tear to a slightly disgruntled gasp, "…The elevator isn't working."

"I expected as much." Jade placed his hands in the pockets of his overcoat and shifted his weight to his right leg as he spoke.

"What do we do? Is there any other way out?" Luke inquired, tilting his head while staring at Jade's back.

"Somewhere in one of these rooms should be something fun we can use to escape." Jade's words held a conniving air to them. That sounds somewhat familiar…

"What?" Tear and Luke asked simultaneously, turning their heads inquisitively toward the taller man.

"Sounds interesting." I said smirking, "Let's go."

"'Something fun?'" Luke asked, skeptically, turning to Jade.

"Colonel what are you talking about?" Tear asked, also turning to face the Colonel.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told you, now would it? Let's search the rooms around here." Jade nodded his head to the side, indicating to the doors on either side of the hallway, and adjusted his glasses once more.

"O-okay!" Tear sputtered, standing slightly at attention.

"…I sure hope nobody spots us…" Luke stated, placing a hand on his hip.

"I second that motion." I crossed my arms behind my back and leaned forward a tad.

**xXx**

After searching a bit, and entering the last door, we came upon a large, locked chest in the corner.

"Three guesses what's in this chest…" I pursed my lips as the three of them looked at me, "What?"

"…The chest is locked. How are we supposed to get our weapons now?" Luke turned to Jade, as if he was expecting a miracle answer from the man.

"Now, now, why are you looking at me?" Jade was smiling.

"Honestly, you think women can't do any work?" I asked flatly, "Fine, just watch."

Luke looked at me as if I'd just grown two heads, a look which I ignored and walked up to the chest, looking carefully at the lock.

"You're picking the lock? Too easy." Luke huffed, rolling his eyes.

"…Do I look like I bother with wearing bobby pins? Really now, don't be so sexist, Luke." I dropped the lock from my hand after I turned away from the red-head and placed my hand on my chin, "Besides, we don't have the time for me to be fiddling around lock-picking."

I brought my foot up to the top of the chest and stretched my leg muscles, "What are you doing?" Luke asked, frowning slightly.

"Shut up…" I breathed out as I raised my foot from the top of the chest and swiftly brought it down upon the lock, which immediately snapped in half and slid across the metal floor.

Luke and Tear were looking at me in awe, while Jade hid behind the glare on his glasses.

"H-how did you-" Luke stuttered out, raising his finger and pointing at me.

"It's rude to point. Catch." I threw his sword at him, which he sloppily caught, "Tear," she caught her staff with little difficulty, "Aha!" I smiled as I pulled up the hilt and sheath attached to a belt from the large chest. My mother's sword, the Célestine, was in excellent condition from sheath tip to hilt to the family crest.

"Wow…they didn't take them very far…and they aren't even guarding them." Luke stated while reattaching his sword to its place on the back of his belt.

"I imagine they were guarding them, originally. Right now, they're probably busy trying to revive the Tartarus." Jade noted, tearing his eyes away from the hilt of my sword.

He scanned the empty room when Tear replied, "Let's go."

**xXx**

Another small trek following behind the Necromancer, and we found ourselves in a cargo hold filled with boxes.

"Ah, here we are. We'll find our something fun in the back, behind these boxes." Jade stated, moving up the single step and surveying the area.

"So we just need to move these boxes, then?" Tear asked, shifting her staff from her left to her right hand and finally placing it down on the ground. She moved forward and attempted to push the boxes.

"That's right. By the way, Luke, I can't say I think much of you forcing a woman to do all the heavy lifting." Jade smiled an eerie smile as he turned to the younger boy.

"But Lyra-"he began.

"I opened the chest and got the weapons out. Don't be a chauvinist pig, Luke. Help the lady out." I leaned against the door and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine Colonel, General." Tear responded pushing the boxes slowly further.

"Or do rich aristocrat boys lack any muscles?" Jade shrugged his shoulders mockingly, he sighed, "And here I thought even your brain was made of muscle."

Luke, much to my dismay, began grinding his teeth, "What did you say?!" I believe he was somewhat offended…

Luke rushed forward and began to help Tear push the boxes, starting to sweat, he turned back to Jade and said, "Wait a minute…you're a guy, too. You help out."

"No, I'd rather not. You're younger than I am, after all. At my age, all my joints ache…" the Necromancer replied, while I laughed a bit. He cast me his never ceasing smile.

Luke grumbled, "Fine, whatever. Out of the way, I'll do it." He shoved Tear out of the way gently, to which the young female blushed slightly.

"Th-thanks…" she stated, rubbing her shoulders.

"You can do it, Master!" the infant Cheagle, Mieu, encouraged, only to be shot down by the hot headed boy.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" he snapped, saddening the young Cheagle.

After watching Luke struggle, which in its own right was extremely amusing, and the boxes were all moved, we all headed to the back to find a rather large crate.

"Here it is." Jade kept smiling.

"This is your 'something fun'?" Luke asked skeptically, flinching as I stepped on his foot with my stiletto heel.

"Colonel, is that gunpowder?" Tear asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Gunpowder?! Why is THAT here?!" Luke asked shifting back slightly, bringing his hands up.

"Ooh…fun, fun! I like your style Colonel!" I patted the tall man's shoulder lightly.

"A group of soldiers aboard the ship had been pilfering supplies to sell on their own. I discovered that they'd been hiding gunpowder here." Jade put his hands in his pockets and continued, "Though this commotion has made my investigation pointless."

"I see. So we're going to ignite this and destroy the wall." Tear noted, nodding her head.

"Are you serious? You sure that's going to be okay?" Luke asked, sounding slightly anxious.

"We'll be fine as long as we're not caught in the explosion. Now let's hurry."

"Do we light it with a Fonic Arte?" Tear asked, turning to face the Colonel.

"No, we light it with Mieu. You're on Mieu!" Jade ordered the little Cheagle, who responded quickly.

"Yes, sir!"

"Whoa! Wait a-" Luke started, shielding his body as Mieu fired a burst of fonons at the crate containing the gunpowder. It exploded, taking the entirety of the wall along with it.

"Jeez…! You could have waited half a second!" Luke complained to Mieu, who looked up at him sadly.

"Mieuuuu. I'm sorry Master…"

Jade cut in, "No. That was perfect Mieu. No let us be going."

He stepped through the crater in the wall, "R-right…" Luke responded, sighing a bit.

Tear and I stepped through the hole next, Mieu floating along beside us as Luke brought up the rear.

"It looks like we made it in time. There they are." Jade pointed out the return of Legretta, who was in formation with her platoon in front of Ion.

"…bitch…" I muttered under my breath, pouting my lips slightly.

We watched as the tall blonde woman looked up to the emergency hatch, waiting.

"Have they realized the Tartarus did an emergency shutdown?" Luke asked, standing off to my left.

"I'd be rather surprised if they haven't." the Colonel stated blandly, surveying he new scene in front of our group. "More importantly, we can't use Fonic Artes. There's no time for casting."

"It's not like you can use any decent Fonic Artes, anyway, with that Fon Slot Seal." Luke admonished.

Tear scolded, "How can you say that? The Colonel's been working hard to undo the Fon Slot Seal."

"I don't mind. It's the truth." Jade stated bluntly, adjusting his glasses once more.

We listened to Legretta speak from below, "Open the emergency hatch!"

The Oracle Knight beside her nodded, "Right away!" and then proceeded to open the hatch.

"Leave the fist-fighting to me. It's what I'm really good at." I stated, cracking my knuckles.

As the Oracle Knight sprinted up the stairs and pressed the button to open the door, I made a leap to my mark. As soon as the door opened, the knight's helmeted face came into direct contact with my knee. I used my mastery of the art of Flash Step to kick him to the ground after he fell from the staircase. Luke, although seemingly surprised at my speed, continued on his way down to the bottom where the other soldiers stood. He held up Mieu, "Fire! Now!"

Before Legretta could get a shot in, Jade flung himself from the staircase and forcing her hand with his spear.

"Jade Curtiss…You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your Fonic Artes sealed."

Fingering the rim of his glasses and losing no bearing on his spear, Jade countered, "That's quite a compliment. I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons."

Legretta complied, eyeing me disdainfully, "And you. Why do you resist your orders so?" I looked at her with a freakish smile, showing my sharpened canines.

"Sorry to leave you here, Colonel, but I really must get to that rendezvous. I'm good by word of mouth. If you need me, ask around." I leapt up, forcing the fonons around me to constrict. I managed to flash-step myself away from the field and made my way through the trees on foot. I don't quite know how fast I was going…but fast enough to leave a breeze and not be seen.

I stopped in a clearing, and took a single breath.

"It's about time you got here…what took you so long?" a voice from within the depths of the trees resounded as a figure, clad in a purple and blue uniform dropped down.

"I got a little…sidetracked." I replied, "Didn't think I would meet him so soon, though."

**xXx**

End of chapter 1

What do you think? R & R please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I, **miho-hime**, DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE 'TALES' SERIES. I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS.

Only my characters are mine, you may use them if you ask permission first.

**My Second OC Character:**

**Name:** Gertrude Winnifred Beckinsale  
**Alias:** Gidget, Winnie  
**Rank:** Brigadier-General  
**Age:** 19 (at the start- ages as timeline proceeds)  
**Date of Birth:** Rem Day, Gnome-Decan 43, ND1998  
**Hair:** Burgundy/ Wine red  
**Eyes:** Grey/Brown  
**Height: **5' 11" (approximately)  
**Weight:** 142 lbs  
**Build:** Athletic- Broad Shouldered- Toned- Muscular  
**Body Type:** 36A-30-36  
**Arte Element:** Light  
**Weapon (s):** Single-edged sword (uniform with the Imperial Guard), Fon-tech armor  
**Other:** Enjoys making sexual innuendoes about everything, is slightly perverted, is a child-prodigy excelling in the uses of any type of fon-tech  
**Family:** Sarah Connelly (aunt(distant)-deceased); Jade Balfour-Curtiss (uncle(distant); William "Liam" Balfour (distant cousin); Lyra Balfour (distant cousin)  
**Medical Info:** is currently in relatively good health  
**Arcane/Mystic Artes (Most Used):** Holy Lance, Prism Sword, Shining Bind  
**Interests/Hobbies:** FonTech (is quite obsessive)

**Name Meaning:** Great Cataclysm

--

**Name:** William Joseph Balfour (William Joseph Anthony Jade Connelly-Balfour)  
**Alias:** Liam  
**Rank:** Brigadier-General  
**Age:** 17 (at the start- ages as timeline proceeds)  
**Date of Birth:** Luna Day, Shadow-Decan 21, ND 2000  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Height: **5' 11" (approximately)  
**Weight:** 168 lbs  
**Build:** Athletic- Broad Shouldered- Toned- Muscular  
**Body Type:** --  
**Arte Element:** Fire  
**Weapon (s):** Single-edged sword (uniform with the Imperial Guard), Trench Blades  
**Other:** is somewhat of a man-whore according to his sister, but is a gentleman nevertheless.  
**Family:** Sarah Connelly (mother-deceased); Jade Balfour-Curtiss (father); Winnifred Beckinsale (distant cousin-deceased); Lyra Balfour (twin sister).  
**Medical Info:** is currently in relatively good health  
**Arcane/Mystic Artes (Most Used):** Beast, Swallow Dance, Swallow Fury, Demon Fist, Indignation Judgment  
**Interests/Hobbies:** Women…

**Name Meaning:** Harmonious Maelstrom

**xXx**

_Recap:_

"_Sorry to leave you here, Colonel, but I really must get to that rendezvous. I'm good by word of mouth. If you need me, ask around." I leapt up, forcing the fonons around me to constrict. I managed to flash-step myself away from the field and made my way through the trees on foot. I don't quite know how fast I was going…but fast enough to leave a breeze and not be seen._

_I stopped in a clearing, and took a single breath._

"_It's about time you got here…what took you so long?" a voice from within the depths of the trees resounded as a figure, clad in a purple and blue uniform dropped down._

"_I got a little…sidetracked." I replied, "Didn't think I would meet him so soon, though."_

**xXx**

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

**xXx**

"You met him? How did it go?" asked the figure, now emerging from the cast-shadow of the tall tree. Her face, previously concealed by darkness, shone with a lopsided grin, equaling that of a maniac.

I sighed, removing the dreadful yellow tunic I was forced to wear by Van, "Yes, Gidget, I met him." I threw the blasted piece of cloth to the forest floor, where it lay stationary. All that was left were the black leggings and tank top, along with the knee-high brown leather boots, tattered and torn, that I refused to trade in, and suddenly I felt exposed.

"Gidget-" I started, hunching my shoulders so my hair would droop over my chest. It was cold, after all. The tall woman drew from her satchel, a purple and blue uniform, much like her own.

"I figured you'd want out of that…" she nodded to the forest floor and glared at the small piece of yellow fabric, for to her, it could not be called an article of clothing.

"Hmm…though it was amazingly easy to move in…it was a bit too tight for my liking." I threw the blue and purple blazer on and pulled on the skirt that came just above my knees. "Where's Liam?" I asked while picking up my belt, with the Célestine in its sheath, and securing it around my waist.

"Oh, well you know how slow he can be…he'll get here, eventually." She seemed unconcerned while twirling a thin strand of her burgundy hair.

I deadpanned instantaneously, "You ditched him, didn't you?"

"Yep!" she leaned back onto the heels of her feet and cracked her back.

"Hmm-" I began, walking closer to the taller woman.

"Gidget…You know I can't use flash step, so why'd you leave me all the way back there?" another figure dropped down from the tree tops on my right, panting heavily.

"Sorry Liam…couldn't resist." The tall girl replied, walking over to his hunched form and enveloping him in a hug.

"Can we get back on track here?" I folded my arms and they stood at attention.

"Yes, sir!" Gidget replied, bringing her right hand over her heart- the Velunian Salute.

I sighed exasperatedly, "What stance is Setsuna taking? Have they advanced their frontline?"

"So far? Not at all. At one point we thought they were retreating, but they just fell back about two miles. They haven't moved since. They're not even in our territory yet. I think they're just staying at the border." Liam reported, resting his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You think, or you know? Don't assume anything. Gidget," I started, turning my attention to the older woman.

"Yes?" she looked at me inquiringly, scratching her chin.

"I'm going to need you to stay with me for a while. Liam, go back to Veluna and reinforce our troops. Stand watch with the boarder patrol unit and spread the black ops. out along the perimeter. If Setsuna breaches, we'll have a war on our hands. Stop it at all costs." I watched my little brother nod, getting ready to set off.

"Liam," I called after him, causing him to turn around and look at me.

"Yeah?" he must have heard the concern in my voice…damn.

"Be careful. If you die, who am I supposed to tease?" he rolled his eyes at me before stalking off into the density of the forest.

"Are we staying in this forest, or are we going somewhere?" I turned to the burgundy haired woman.

"I suppose we _could_ go to the nearest town…" she launched herself onto me.

"Yay! I love you!" she cried happily, crushing me in a hug.

"Let's go."

"Where, though?" she asked. I merely took out a map of the area.

**xXx**

"Saint Binah is closest. We'll head there. It should only take a day or two to get there from here." Gidget traced her index finger over the trail on the map.

"Only about an hour if we flash step our way there. Let's get going." I instructed, beginning the process of forcing the fonons through my body.

"If you get there before me, rent us a room at the inn, okay?" I laughed and nodded as I took of, leaving a small plume of dust where I had been standing seconds before. Gidget managed the same thing, although she moved slower than I.

**xXx**

I stopped my flash step as I came up to the entrance to Saint Binah, my fonons stabilizing as I crossed the threshold into the city.

"Only forty-five minutes…I can shop a bit while I wait for Gidget." I spoke to myself quietly, making my way over to a store with clothing in the window.

I smiled and nodded at the clerk when the bell on the door rang of my arrival.

"Can I help you, miss?" she was a rather tiny, petite woman around thirty or so.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll need something relatively easy to move around in…preferably not showing too much skin." I smiled at her as she nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

"You wait in the changing room and I'll see what I can find, alright dear?" I nodded at her kindness as I removed my belt with my sword in its scabbard.

She came back moments later, holding a wide variety of tops and bottoms. "It's a sale today hon. Buy one outfit get one half off. Go ahead. If you need anything, you just call for Claudette. That's me."

"Thank you, Claudette. I will." I smiled as she closed the door to the small changing room.

I sifted through the pile of clothes until I found something that caught my eye- a blue top with long sleeves that came slightly off the shoulder and a pair of white pants. I nodded proudly to myself as I discarded that damned showy uniform and slipped into my decided clothes, tucking the shirt into the pants along the way. But it was missing something…

"Claudette?" I called.

She poked her head into the stall, "Yes?"

"What do you have for corsets?" I asked, pulling another shirt- same style as the first, but in a light purple color, and another pair of white pants.

She smiled and said, "Let me take those." Indicating to the pile of clothes that was not being purchased, "And follow me."

I did as I was told and she brought me to the rear left side of the store- corsets galore!

I picked out two of the same corset- both black and stopping under the bust- as Claudette started throwing the rest of the non-purchased items into their spots.

As she made her way over to the cash register, I laid my second outfit on top of it, while strapping my belt to my waist and holding my uniform under one arm.

"Let's see then… 800 for one set, 400 for the other… both corsets 700, 1900 gald total miss." I searched trough the pocket in my uniform jacket, pulling out my wallet and handing her the gald.

"Y'all come back now, dear." She smiled and I waved as I took the bag filled with my new outfit and now, my uniform and walked out the door. I listened to the bell chime again as I walked across the central plaza and made my way to the inn.

"Hello. Are you planning to spend the night?" asked the inn-keep as I made my way to the front desk.

"Two nights, sir. And two rooms, also. My friend will be here shortly."

"Not shortly…already here." Gidget walked up to stand next to me, "Nice corset." She panted, pulling her gald out.

"That'll be 800 gald for the two rooms and the two nights you'll be staying." The in-keep stated. We paid 400 gald each and thanked him as he gave us the keys.

"We should turn in early tonight," I stated as the two of us made our way up the stairs.

"Yeah…" Gidget started as we got to the final step, crossing to our own rooms, "Oh, and you said you were with that group on the Tartarus? There's a dude looking for that Luke kid…a dude named Guy…he has gynophobia, or so I've heard."

I nodded, thanking her for the information, and began solemnly, "Gidget, I have a bad feeling about what happened while I was with the God-Generals…first thing tomorrow, I want you to gather your information and then skip town. Wait for my signal to do anything further."

"But-" she started, removing her hand from her doorknob to turn and look at me, tilting her head slightly.

"Just do it, Winnie…that's an order from your superior. There are certain ways this all has to play out to prevent that damn war from happening. I need you to do as you're told." I was speaking in hushed tones. I was relieved when she gave in and nodded…that girl can be so stubborn at times.

"Good night, Gidget."

"Night, bitch." There we go- she was sour with me.

We entered our individual rooms and closed the doors; sleep was forced to take us, as we needed to rise before the sun.

**xXx**

I rose around 4:30, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I raised my brow slightly when I heard a thud and an "Ow." from next door. I laughed to myself at the thought of Gidget falling- she was probably putting on her boots.

I could hear her unlock her door and walk back across the room, opening the window.

Good. She wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

I redressed in the blue top, corset and white pants, throwing on my boots and heading out the door after brushing my hair with my fingers.

Slowly and quietly as to not wake any of the other guests, I made my way out of the in and meandered around town finding a good place to watch the sunrise.

**xXx**

Back in the depths of the forest, stood two tall, looming figures, dressed in all black, wearing face masks.

"Master…the target is alone. Shall I proceed?" The figure's voice was feminine and nasally.

"No." replied the other, turning his head to look at the woman.

"But sir-" the woman argued, throwing her hands out and pointing to her 'target'.

"No Inle. We wait. Her acquaintances are on their way. Track her for now. Kill her at my signal. I'll be heading home, now, my dear."

The woman sighed in defeat, "As you wish, milord…"

**xXx**

Liam stood calmly as the guard looked over his passport. He'd made it to Kaitzur in a reasonable amount of time.

"It all checks out, head on through." Stated the guard, returning the passport, among the other papers required to pass to the Kimlascan side.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Liam nodded to the man, who nodded back. Shoving his passport and papers into his satchel, Liam proceeded to cross. Once out on the other side, he made a small trek to the Kaitzur Naval Port, to look into getting a ferry to take him back to Veluna.

Getting the ferry came easy to the young soldier, after thanking the one in charge at the port, one Brigadier-General Cecille, he boarded the ferry in a matter of hours; he was headed back home.

**xXx**

The sunrise came and went, yet still I sat there, thinking…

'_He's my father, I know he is. He more than likely knows as well…but then why am I still so anxious? Is it because I fear rejection? No, that can't be it. I've grown up without him for seventeen years…so why?'_ I thought to myself, resting my chin on my forearms that were draped across my knees.

I heard a small commotion…like armor rustling around the town. The Oracle Knights were here. How did they get past me?!

They intercepted a caravan, the driver of which informed the Oracle Knight that there was another wagon headed their way.

The second caravan was also stopped, the driver of this one, a woman, explained the situation. The Oracle Knight responded, "Right. Go on in."

I watched as the wagon pulled up to the grocer and behind the wall, blocking the Oracle Knights' view. I gasped and smirked slightly as Tear, Luke, Ion, the Colonel and another man clambered out of the wagon, walking up to the front to confront the driver.

I decided to surprise them, and quickly I flash-stepped myself up to the top of the Citadel's wall, staying hidden from the Oracle Knights by the trees.

I hopped down and landed to the left of them, straightening up as they thanked the driver, Rose, for smuggling them into the city.

I kept myself hidden behind the grocer's cart as Luke began talking to his group.

"So, Anise is here, right?" he asked, looking to Jade for the approval nod.

"She's to meet us at the Malkuth Military Base. If she's still alive, that is." Jade replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Do you really have to say things like that? Let's go." Luke looked annoyed as he turned around. I began walking out past the cart, making it look as if I was coming from the inn. _'I'll let them notice me.'_ I smiled to myself, as a breeze blew through my hair.

"Hey, isn't that… Lyra!" the red-head called. I turned to look at him, feigning surprise.

I smiled, "Heya buddy!" I walked over to the group, leaning up to place my elbow on Luke's shoulder, "What's up?"

"Ah, you're here, are you? Did you make your rendezvous?" Jade asked, shifting his glasses.

"Do you really care?" I deadpanned, "Yes, if you must know. I dispatched my two soldiers last night." I nodded to the other man, the tall blonde, "I don't believe we've met…I'm Lyra. You must be Guy."

"Uh, yeah, how'd you-" I cut him off.

"You may have run into one of my sources…tall girl, kinda out of it. Probably ranting about fontech to herself…" I paused, "Anyway, she heard you were looking for buddy-boy, over here. I didn't expect to see you all again, so soon though."

"That so? Yeah I'm Guy." He merely nodded and smiled to me, "Sorry for not shaking your hand but-"

"Gynophobia? Yeah, she told me that, too. It's fine. Nice to meet you."

"If you're done talking, we have places to go. I suppose you could come with us if you wish…" the Colonel made to turn away. He began walking towards the base.

"I don't have anything better to do…except tinker with a couple machines…I could do that later, though. Sure, why not?" I made my way with them…better than being with the God-Generals any day.

"Try not to anything to draw the attention of the Oracle Knights." Tear advised as I removed my elbow from Luke's shoulder.

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me every little thing." Luke whined, rolling his eyes. I heard Guy attempt to stifle a laugh, so I proceeded to whisper so only he could hear,

"They bicker like an old married couple, huh?"

"Hah hah, yeah." He smiled slightly, glancing back towards the entrance of the citadel.

"Hmm? She's already got you whipped, huh, Luke? Princess Natalia's going to be jealous." Guy smirked as he stated this, annoying Luke further.

"…" Tear just looked at him, and then latched herself onto his arm, causing him to flinch.

"…Uaaah!" I watched as the poor guy started to shake, but I still found it humorous.

"Don't say stupid things." Tear instructed, not slackening her grip at all.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop touching me! Please!" Guy pleaded with the younger woman before she released him and let him topple to the ground at my feet.

"Good thing I ditched that skirt, huh?" I questioned the group, my smile not wavering.

"Perhaps this journey will help Guy to overcome his phobia." Ion stated lightly.

Jade and I just remained smiling, until I spoke up, "If you need to drop anything off, I have two rooms rented at the inn…I paid for two nights for both of them yesterday when I got here, but I didn't think I would be sending my Brigadier-General off so soon."

As Guy was pushing himself up and off the ground, he questioned, "Brigadier-General? You're that high-up?"

I blinked, kicking a pebble on the cobblestone plaza with my right foot, "Well, in Kimlasca, Malkuth and Daath, I'm known as God-General, Lyra the Flash…Back home in Veluna however, it's Lieutenant-General Balfour, fon-machine enthusiast." I sighed a bit, thinking about my fon-tech that lay abandoned in my room at Connelly Manor.

"God-General?!" Guy asked, looking a little uneasy.

"Why does everybody have the same reaction when I say that? I'm not in their ranks because I want to be…"

"Enough chit-chat! Let's go already!" Luke glared at me heavily…did he think I would flinch or something? Or something.

"Hmm…Are you PMSing or just arrogant?" I poked him in the forehead and swiftly turned on my heel to move towards the inn, where the others began to follow. I never waited for my answer, though my guess is that he's pretty angry. I managed to hear a small chuckle erupt from Jade's throat, while I watched Guy just smile and trail behind me.

"Hey!" Luke yelled. Whether wanting us to stop or him being angry was the cause, I did not know. Nor did I care that much, anyways.

As I lead them to what was previously Gidget's room, Guy sought out conversation.

"So you like working with Fon-machines?" he asked, somewhat intrigued, "Not many women are into that kind of thing."

"I suppose they aren't…but I think it's more like a 'love' of Fon-machinery…" I sighed, "Just thinking about Dawn Age technology makes me shiver." I must have sounded like a total idiot, but hey, nerds are cool, right?

I see I sparked some interest. Our conversation would have to be picked up later, seeing as Gidget's room was in sight.

"Huh…she got two beds? The lucky bitch." I muttered, "You can put your stuff on the bed…s for now…if we rent another room with three beds, I think that would cover it. We'll work out the accommodations when we get back. Is that alright with all if you?"

A strain of 'yeses' flew across the room. Everybody deposited their items rapidly.

Making our way down the rickety staircase of the inn, we traipsed our way over to the Malkuth Military Base, where Jade introduced himself to the lone guard standing watch.

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division Malkuth Imperial Forces. May I speak with Governor Glenn McGovern?"

The soldier saluted, "Yes sir! The Governor is currently seeing a guest, so please wait inside."

We stepped inside the base to hear part of the Governor's conversation:

"Father, we've already been over this. Officially the Oracle Knights are considered Scorers. We can't restrict their orders without a direct order from his Imperial Majesty."

"Enough! You know how terrible the Hod war became with their involvement." Countered the elderly man, Field Marshall McGovern.

"My apologies for interrupting." Jade began, stepping up to greet the two men.

"Jade the Necromancer…" Glenn drawled, placing his hand on the table before him.

"Oh! If it isn't Jade!" the Elder McGovern spoke enthusiastically, pulling at his long beard.

"It's been a while, Field Marshall McGovern." Jade nodded to the older man.

"I'm retired now. There's no need for those formalities anymore. And what about you? Don't you think it's about time you accepted a promotion?" The small old man asked, looking up at Jade's towering form, "Even at your age, you could have easily made Lieutenant-General by now."

"Oh I don't know…I think I have my hands full just being a colonel." Jade responded dryly.

Luke, who was standing next to Guy, who was surprisingly standing next to me, asked, "Is Jade somebody important?"

"Sounds like it." Guy responded, he looked at me, "You're a Lieutenant-General…You outrank Jade, right?"

"Well, yes, but I get stuffed with even more of a shit-load of paperwork…the higher the rank, the higher the pile of documents to go through…not as fun as it sounds, believe me."

I turned my attention back to Jade and the Elder McGovern.

"You and His Majesty go way back, don't you? Could you ask him to do _something_ about these Oracle Knights?" the tiny old man asked.

Jade sight slightly, "I'm afraid they're after us," he gestured to the whole group, his eyes resting on me, "Once we leave the city, they should leave as well."

"What's happened?" McGovern sounded concerned.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the details…I'm under direct orders from His Majesty. I'm sorry."

"Colonel Curtiss. What business brings you here?" questioned Glenn, somewhat coldly.

"Ah, yes. My apologies. Have you received any letters from a Fon Master Guardian?" Jade inquired, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, that…I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we opened it to confirm the contents, for security reasons." Glenn reported, retrieving the opened letter from the drawer in the table.

"That's fine. There shouldn't be anything in there that's a problem for you to see." Jade explained.

I caught Guy's questioning glance and simply shrugged as Glenn walked over to Jade and handed him the letter.

Jade held it up after reading it through quickly, indicating to Luke, "It appears half of it is addressed to you. Here you are."

Luke grabbed the letter from the older man, eyes still trained on Jade's back, "It's from Anise, right? I could see her writing Ion, but me?" he began reading, as did I, since I was staring at it over his shoulder.

'_Dearest Colonel Jade, _

_I had a really scary time, but I managed to make it here. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of You-Know-What! Aren't you proud of me? It looks like the Oracle Knights are going to close off Saint Binah soon, so I'll go on ahead to the next location. Is my beloved Luke safe? (Oh, I'm so embarrassed! I just confessed my feelings! I'm really worried. Luke, I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you again!_

_Oh, and give my regards to Ion, too._

_Bye-bye for now!_

_Love, Anise'_

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Luke deadpanned, holding the letter arm's length.

Guy took that moment to smile and tease the poor redhead, "Damn, Luke. Popular enough with the girls?"

"Yeah, really…and I though my brother was a man-whore" I managed to say that with a completely straight face.

"Just don't get carried away. You're engaged to Princess Natalia, you know." Guy finished, clapping a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding. I don't want anything to do with that annoying chick!" Luke looked extremely paranoid…hooray!

"What's the 'next location?'" Tear questioned, moving further into the meeting hall.

"Kaitzur. It's a city to the southwest of here, on the other side of the Fubras River." Jade explained, glancing at Tear through his peripheral vision.

"If we make it to Kaitzur, we can rendezvous with Van." Guy spoke up, resting his left hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Van's there…" Tear narrowed her eyes, somewhat angrily.

"…oh joy…just make sure I'm not tied up again, will you?" I asked the Colonel, who merely smiled through his glasses.

"Hey, I don't know what happened between you, but you're his sister, right? Don't go trying to slice hime up like you did in Baticul, okay?" Guy persuaded, placing his hands on his hips.

"I know. I won't." Tear complied, nodding her head.

Jade turned to Glenn and the Elder McGovern, "Well then, we'll bid you our leave."

The Elder, who had been pulling at the tied strands of his beard, stated, "If the Oracle Knights are chasing you, I'll gladly lend a hand. I was elected by the city representatives here. Come by any time you need help."

"Thank you, Field Marshall." Jade stated, gladly receiving the world map given to him, "Now, let us get back to the inn, for now."

"I'll pay for the last room," I started, only to have Guy cut me off.

"No. You spent your money on the other two. The least we can do is pay for the third."

"Oh?...well thank you Guy. You're such a gentleman." I smiled and walked past him, heading out the door and crossing the threshold to the inn.

**xXx**

And just for the readers' information, I WILL be putting most of if not all of the sidequests…Mostly only the ones that Lyra is present for, but if she is not present**- [SPOILER] like in finding **_**all**_** of the catalyst weapons, the sidequest WILL be present**

Does that make sense to you? I think it made more sense when I thought it in my head…

**Anyway, I'm putting the sidequests in**


End file.
